Someone Wake Me Up
by madelaineclaire13
Summary: It starts out as a Niley vs. Jiley and turns into Niley .
1. Chapter 1

**Miley:[moving in to her house]****  
****Nick:[watching from out his window] shes hot.****  
****Joe:[walks in nicks room] who's hot?****  
****Nick: her! [points to miley outside]****  
****Joe: yeah, she is!******

**the next day..****  
****Miley:[takes a deep breath and opens the door]****  
****everyone looks at her:****  
****Teacher: you must be miss cyrus.****  
****Miley: yes I am,****  
****Teacher:[looking around the class] you can take a seat next to nick.****  
****Nick:[groans]****  
****Miley:uh, whos nick?****  
****Teacher: back row.****  
****Miley: okay. [goes and sits] hi i'm--****  
****Nick: don't care .****  
****Miley: [murmurs] asshole.****  
****Nick: what did you just call me?****  
****Miley: [ignores him, and starts doing the work on the board]******

**AT LUNCH******

**Miley:[walks into the cafe, not knowing where to sit, finds an empty table and sits there.****  
****Selena&Demi:[walk over and sit with her] are you new here?****  
****Miley: yeah, i just transfered today****  
****Selena: oh, well i'm selena and this is demi and we wanted to know if you wanted to be friends.****  
****Miley:[smiles] of course.****  
****Demi: do you want to come sit at our table?****  
****Miley: okay [gets up and sits with them]****  
****Nick: [goes over] why's this betch sitting with us.****  
****Selena: mileys not a betch, shes new here****  
****Demi: stop being so conceited nick, maybe than you'd have a girl friend..****  
****Nick: and maybe if you weren't so ugly, you'd have a boyfriend..****  
****demi:[holding back tears]****  
****Selena: listen you--****  
****Miley: little immature jerk, have you seen a mirror? or could you? don't they crack, you treat people like shit cause your captain of the football team, so get off you high cloud and APOLOGIZE to demi.. NOW! cause she's NOT ugly..****  
****Nick:[shocked that someone actually said that to him] -d-demi i-i'm so-sorry.. [walks away]****  
****Selena: wowch, he just ran away, miley no ones ever stood up to him.****  
****Demi: thanks miley.****  
****Miley: no problem .****  
****Nick:[walks back with his "posse"]****  
****Miley:[to selena] looks like he wants to look better,****  
****Selena: it never works.****  
****Miley:[fake smiles] nick, you're back! see, running away from a girl isn't that bad, especially when you come back and face her.****  
****Joe:nick, you just got told .****  
****Nick: watch your back, cyrus.****  
****Miley: SO scared jonas.****  
****Nick&his crew sit down.******

**afterschool.******

**Miley:[starts walking home]****  
****Nick&Joe:[walking behind her]****  
****Miley:[after shes halfway home, and their still behind her, she turns around] are you guys following me or somthing?****  
****Joe: uh, no.. your the girl who told nick off, right?****  
****Miley: yeah.****  
****Nick: she didn't tell me off.****  
****Joe: cut it nick, lean told me what happened; so miley, is there a reason you're walking in the same direction as our house.****  
****Miley: no, i'm walking to mine.****  
****Nick: where do you live?****  
****Miley:128 Jyrus street.****  
****Nick:[thinks and looks at joe] hot girl?****  
****Joe: uh, miley, can you go down on your knees so we can see what you look like small.****  
****Miley:uh, okay?****  
****Nick: oh no.****  
****Miley: what?****  
****Joe:[bursts out laughing]****  
****Miley: whats so funny?****  
****Joe: nick likes you.****  
****Miley: [fake laughs] yeah, sure.****  
****Joe: yesterday he was watching you move in..****  
****Nick: hey, you called her hot too!****  
****Miley: i'm just gonna go.. bye.******

**On A-I-M..****  
****Miley:[logs on]****  
****Lena_Ilud has added you as a contact****  
****Demz_baybe has added you as a contact****  
****Nick-J has added you as a contact****  
****Joe_danga-J has added you as a contact****  
****Dave_henrie has added you as a contact****  
****miley-(U): hi stalker.****  
****Nick-J: it wasn't my fault.****  
****Miley-(U): sure ;) so, why'd you add me, you "hate" me remember?****  
****Nick-J: i don't hate you.. you called me an ass.****  
****Miley-(U): cause you are.****  
****Nick-J:am not; so whys there a broken heart on your name ..****  
****Miley-U): i'd rather not talk about it.****  
****Nick-J: come on you can tell me.****  
****Miley-(U): nick, i g2g. moms calling me buhbyees .****  
****Nick: miley ...****  
****Miley-(U) has signed off..******

**the next day******

**Miley:[getting ready to leave for school]****  
****Nick*&Joe:[knocks on her door]****  
****Miley:[answers it] uh, hi?****  
****Nick: we want to walk you to school [smiles cutely]****  
****Joe: if you don't mind [smiles cutely too]****  
****Miley: okay, just let me get my jacket.****  
****Miley:i'll go get my jacket.****  
****Nick:[smiles]****  
****Joe:[smiles too]****  
****Miley:[walks outside and locks the door] lets go.****  
****Nick: may i take your bookbag [bows]****  
****Miley: [laughs a bit] i think i can handle it.****  
****Joe: may i carry you?[bows]****  
****Miley: okay, you guys are creeping me out.****  
****Nick:[laughs]****  
****Joe:[laughs too] aha we're just--****  
****Emily:[walks over and kisses Joe]****  
****Joe: uh.. hi?****  
****Emily:[blushes and walks away]****  
****Miley: joe, go after her.. her minds probably racing..****  
****Joe: but--****  
****Miley: GO ![laughing]****  
****Joe: alright, fine.****  
****Nick: so, now will you tell me?****  
****Miley: tell you?****  
****Nick:last night, aim..****  
****Miley: oh, [avoiding eye contact]****  
****Nick: miley, you can tell me..****  
****Miley: before moving, i -- [tears fall]****  
****Nick:[wipes them]****  
****Miley: i went to my best friends, ex best friends now, house and saw her and my boyfriend .. [can't finish]****  
****Nick:[hugs her] he's stupid to have lost such an amazing girl.****  
****Miley:[smiles] thanks..****  
****Nick: [wipes the remaining tears and they walk into the school]****  
****Selena: [runs over] hey miley.. why are you with this jerk?****  
****Nick: that hurt lena..****  
****Selena: miley, i need to talk to you .. NOW!****  
****Miley: okay, bye nick.****  
****Selena:[in the bathroom]****  
****Miley:[hears someone throwing up[****  
****Selena: demi; are you okay?****  
****Miley: its demi?! [goes in her purse and takes out gravol]****  
****Demi:[walks out of the stall]****  
****Selena:[takes out a bottle of water]****  
****Miley:take this, and lets get you home****  
****Demi: NO!****  
****Miley: why not.****  
****Demi:[looks at selena]****  
****Selena: demi, you can tell her.****  
****Miley: tell me?****  
****Demi: my dad, he- [lifts up her sleve]****  
****Miley: oh my god!****  
****Selena: demi you can't stay at school, your sick.****  
****Miley:one sec [calls someone, goes back]****  
****Selena: who'd you call?****  
****Miley: my mom.. i told her demis parents are on a buisness trip, and shes staying alone, but shes really sick.. shes calling the principal now, and we're all leaving.****  
****Demi:[hugs miley]****  
****Miley: lets get you to my house..****  
****Demi:[stands up, than runs to the toilet]****  
****Selena&Miley: gross!****  
****Demi: [wipes her mouth]****  
****miley:[puts her hair up in a bun] come on demi, get on my back.****  
****Demi: but what if i get sick.****  
****Miley: i'll live.****  
****Demi:[gets on mileys back and they start walking out the door]****  
****Joe: where are you going?****  
****Miley: demis sick.. we're going to take her home.****  
****Joe: are you coming baclk?****  
****Miley: nope.. bye [leaves]******

**in selenas car****  
****Selena: so miley, why were you with nick?****  
****Miley: oh, um, him and Joe wanted to walk me to school.****  
****Selena: no offence, but why?****  
****Miley:[laughs] cause they were watching me move in, and they didn't know who I was.****  
****Selena: stalkers.****  
****Miley: thats what i said.****  
****Selena: just don't fall into nicks trap.****  
****Miley: trap?****  
****Selena: he can be nice, put he breaks girls heart in a snap, same as Joe.****  
****Miley: oh.****  
****Selena: yeah.****  
****Miley: were here.****  
****Miley:[carries demi inside so she doesn't puke]****  
****Tish: miley is your friend okay?****  
****Miley: shes puking a lot; i'm gonna take her up to my room.****  
****Tish: okay.****  
****Selena&Demi&Miley:[go upstairs]******

**back at school..****  
****Nick:[in class, looking around for miley]****  
****Teacher: ms. cyrus?****  
****Principal:[goes to the teacher] mrs. barr ms. cyrus, lovato and gomez left, ms. lovato is sick and her parents are on a buisness trip so ms. gomez and cyrus are going to take her to ms. cyrus house.****  
****Nick: [heard, raiises his hand]****  
****Teacher: yes mr. jonas?****  
****Nick: can I leave; [lying] i hung out with demi yesterday, and i'm feeling REALLY sick [gags]****  
****Teacher: yes, GO!****  
****Nick:[leaves the class]******

**at mileys:****  
****Miley:[downstairs, getting some gingerale]****  
****Nick:[knocks on the door]****  
****Miley: why are you here?****  
****Nick: i came to check on demi.. and I missed you.****  
****Miley:[smiles a bit] well, Demis upstairs, come on up though.****  
****they walk upstairs..****  
****selena: Nick? wow, you really are stalking mmiley.****  
****Nick: shuddup.****  
****Selena: [on facebook] miles, whos this.. [points to a picture of miley and a guy kissing]****  
****Nick:[jealous]****  
****Miley: my ex...****  
****Selena: what happened?****  
****Miley: if its alright, i'd rather not talk about it..**

**Selena: oh okay, but miles, when you're ready.. i'm all ears.****  
****Miley:[hugs her]****  
****Demi:[throws up on the bucket]****  
****Miley:[goes over to demi and feels her forhead] demi! you're burning up!****  
****Selena: let me feel.. [feels her forehead]****  
****Miley:thats it.. i'm calling a doctor.****  
****Demi: what if they ask about the-- [stops herself when she remembers nicks there]****  
****Nick: the?****  
****Miley: the fact she hasn't gone to the hospital! [goes to demi and whispers] tell them you fell down the stairs, but your too stubborn to get it checked.****  
****Demi:[hugs her] you really are one in a million.****  
****Miley: thats my job.****  
****Selena: so i'll call.****  
****Miley:okay****  
****demi:[falls asleep]****  
****Nick: so..****  
****Miley: thanks..****  
****Nick: for?****  
****Miley: not telling.****  
****Nick: hey, you told me this morning cause i pushed you into it, and i'm sorry.****  
****Miley: its alright.****  
****Nick: well, i feel terrible.. the look on your face.****  
****Miley:and to think, yesterday you called me a bitch.****  
****Nick: which i'm also sorry for.****  
****Miley: its fine.****  
****nick:[looks up into her eyes]****  
****miley:[looks into his eyes]****  
****nick: [about to kiss her, but selena walks in]****  
****selena: uh, whats going on?****  
****Miley: i have no clue. [laughs]****  
****Selena: well, from my eyes.. it looked like nick was gonna kiss you.****  
****Miley: [laughs] what a creative imagination lena.****  
****Nick: [laughs; sad] yeah.****  
****selena: the doctor will be here in 20 minutes.****  
****Miley: okay.. [thinks] CRAP! doesn't it cost money for house calls without medicare cards?****  
****Selena: crap, all i've got is 20, how bout you?****  
****Miley: i have 15.. how much does it usually cost?****  
****Selena: uhh.. like 150 dollars.****  
****miley: oh god.****  
****Nick: guys, chill .. i have 300$ on me right now.****  
****Miley: someone wants to be robbed.****  
****Nick: well. i'd rather demi gets check out, but i can go get robbed if you want..****  
****MileyandSelena: NO!****  
****Nick:[smiles, to miley] its gonna cost you.****  
****Miley: ugh, whats it gonna cost?****  
****Nick: you have to kiss me.****  
****Miley: uh.. why?****  
****Selena: cause miley, he's your stalker, remember.****  
****Miley:[laughs] right, so [hgets close to nicks face] when do I have to kiss you?****  
****Selena: can it be when i'm NOT in the room; i don't want to throw up.****  
****nick:[chuckles] well, than. miley, can you show me the kitchen:?****  
****Miley: [trying to not smile] sure.****  
****Nick and Miley walk downstairs.****  
****Miley: so, do i have to kiss you, or you kiss me?****  
****Nick: hmm, ii don't know.****  
****Miley:[laughs, looks into his eyes]****  
****Nick:[looks into hers]****  
****Miley:[leans in]****  
****Nick:[leans in, their lips almost touching]****  
****Miley:[kisses him]****  
****Nick:[kisses back and deepens it]****  
****Miley:[shocked, but kisses back more]****  
****Selena: [walking downstairs] are you guys do-- gross!****  
****Miley:[pulls away from nick] lets go back upstairs.. [blushing]****  
****Selena:[mouths to miely: oh my god! you like him]****  
****Miley: no.. [not looking at her]****  
****door knocksss.****  
****selena: coming. miley, we will finish this.****  
****Miley: okay, but why are you answering the door at my house?****  
****Selena: cause i feel like making you have an awkward moment. [goes downstairs]****  
****Nick: so.. uhm, how"s life?****  
****Miley: well, its very confusing right now.****  
****Nick: how so..****  
****Miley: it doesn't take a genious to notice when someone deepens a kiss.****  
****Nick: oh, umm, yeah .. [not looking at her]****  
****Miley: so now heres the questio--[selena and the doctor walk in]****  
****DR: who's sick?****  
****Miley: [takes him to demi]****  
****DR: whats with the bruises?****  
****Nick: bruises?****  
****Demi:[asleep]DAD NO!****  
****DR: uhh...****  
****Miley: she fell down the stairs yesterday; and shes too stubborn to get it checked out.****  
****DR: oh, okay.****  
****Nick: so how much is this gonna cost?****  
****DR: uhh, 135$****  
****Nick: [hands it to him]****  
****Miley: so is she gonna be okay?****  
****DR: well, from falling down the stairs, she broke her arm.. and the throwing up is because of the nerves.****  
****Miley: but what about the fever?****  
****DR: thats the nerves as well.****  
****Miley: oh, okay.****  
****DR:[takes out the stuff for a cast]****  
****Selena: so, how do we stop the throwing up and fever?****  
****DR: [hands her pills] she need one every 8 hours for 2 weeks. the throwing upshould stop after the first dose.****  
****Miley: thank you.****  
****DR: no problem. [finishes the cast]****  
****Miley:[lightly shakes demi]****  
****demi: hm, miely, why do i have a cast?****  
****Miley: the doctor came, he fixed your arm from when you fell, and he said all this is because of a nerve you hit when you broke your arm.; so you need to take this [hands her a pill]****  
****demi:[takes it] thanks****  
****selena: demi.. i can't believe i have to say this.. its not us tyou should be thanking, its nick.****  
****Demi: what?****  
****Miley: he paid for the doctor..****  
****Demi: thanks nick.****  
****nick: no problem.****  
****selena: so, miley and nick, you need to go to the store and buy ice cream for demi.****  
****Miley; selena you are..****  
****Selena: i know so right.. GO![hands her five dollars]**

**Miley: what?****  
****Nick well, no ones ever stood up to me, you did.. you trusted me with something you wouldn't tell selena and demi, and well [not looking at her, blushing] when I kissed you .. i kind-of had butterflies.****  
****Miley:[doesn't know what to say;just standing there]****  
****Joe:[walks into the store]****  
****Nick: Joe? why are you here?****  
****Joe:skipping class, you?****  
****Nick: oh.****  
****Joe: why are YOU here?****  
****Nick: me and miley are getting ice cream for demi; shes sick.****  
****Joe: cool.. [looking at miley, in a pervy way][a/n; joes a player; only sleeps with girls.. nothing else]****  
****Nick:[notices] joe; can I talk to you? over there?****  
****Joe: okay [winks at miley and walks over with nick]****  
****Nick: I know what you're thinking.. don't.****  
****Joe: why not, shes hot?****  
****Nick: Joe. i like her; a lot. don't!****  
****Joe: aw, nickys afraid of competition.****  
****Nick:[grabs his collar] Joseph Adam Jonas, I'm Warning You, Stay AWAY. [lets go, and walks back over to Miley]****  
****Joe: so miley, what are you doing friday?****  
****Nick:[he's standing behind miley, gives joe the finger]****  
****Miley: uh, nothing why?****  
****Joe: want to go to dinner?****  
****Miley: uhm, [doesn't know what to say]****  
****Nick:[wants to strangle joe, cause he knows what joe wants]****  
****Miley:[phone rings] one sec.****  
****Lena: MILEY! get Here FAST!****  
****Miley: Lena, whats going on?!?****  
****Lena: go in through the back, he's here.****  
****Miley: who is?****  
****Lena: her dad.****  
****Miley:[screams] i'm on my way.[puts the ice cream down, and grabs nicks hand] sorry joe, i've got bigger problems. [runs with nick]****  
****Nick: whats going on?****  
****Miley:[thinks: shit, i can't tell him] uh, i can't explain.. its not my place.. but long story short.. lena and demi are in serious danger.****  
****Nick: [running]****  
****Miley:[a bit slower than him]****  
****Nick:[picks her up, runs faster]****  
****Miley: we need to go in through the back.****  
****Nick:[turns into the back yard]****  
****Miley:[unlocks the door] runs in.. LENA! DEMZ!****  
****Lena:[screaming]****  
****Nick and Miley:[runs upstairs to see demis dad hitting lena]****  
****DD: WHERE IS SHE?!****  
****Miley:[runs over to him punches him in the back, sacks him, causing him to fall down]****  
****Nick:[picks demis dad up and throws him in the closet]****  
****Miley: [helpin lena] you okay?****  
****Lena:[hugs her]****  
****Miley: what happened?****  
****Lena: i hid demi in the shower once he got the door open, i told him i didn't know where she was.****  
****Nick: now can someone explain to me why I just locked a guy in the closet?****  
****Lena: not now, now we need to call the police.****  
****Miley: already done; i'm going to check on demi. [goes to the bathroom]****  
****Nick: lena, i have a problem.****  
****Lena:[sighs] what is it?****  
****Nick:i like miley, and joe knows, so he's made it his personal goal to do what he does to every girl in the school..****  
****Lena: hold it up.. you like miley?****  
****Nick: a lot.****  
****Lena: you met her yesterday!****  
****Nick: lena, its hard to explain.. but i like her a lot.****  
****Lena: Nicholas.. I don't know what to tell you.. if you told miley you like her, she wont believe you about joe..****  
****Nick: how'd you know i told her?****  
****Lena: the way she smiled.****  
****Nick: huh?******

**meanwhile..****  
****Miley:[opens the door]****  
****Demi:[screams]****  
****Miley: shh, demi its just me.****  
****Demi:[hugs her] did he hurt lena?****  
****Miley: i think we got him before he could do any damage.****  
****Demi: this is all my fault.****  
****Miley: demz, its not your fault he's a physcopath..****  
****Demi: well.. it sure feels like it.****  
****Miley: the police are on their way, they're going to get him so he can't hurt you anymore.****  
****Demi:[hugs her]****  
****Miley:now, do you want to get out of the shower?****  
****Demi:[laughs] sure.******

**they walk out..****  
****Selena: Demi:[hugs her[****  
****Demi:[notices bruises on her arms] lena, i'm so sorry.****  
****Selena: demz, its fine.. what matters is that your alright.****  
****Selena:[trying to help nick out a bit] gah, i just had a flash of Joe, the man-whore..****  
****Miley: man-whore?****  
****Selena: he sleeps with everygirl in the school.. his key is asking them out to dinner.. and than BAM he goes for it.****  
****Miley: uhm, pig-much?****  
****Selena: just a lot.****  
****Miley: yeah, thank god you called me, he asked me out to dinner today.****  
****Selena: [smiles] yeah, what were you going to say.****  
****Miley:uhh, umm, i don't know!****  
****Selena: if the chicken crossed the road at 8 is it 10 or 6 [6 means no 10 means yes]****  
****Miley: the chicken is kind and gives others a chance to cross so its 10.****  
****Selena: MILEY!****  
****Nick: what?****  
****Demi: girl code, miley he's a PIG! he even tried to sleep with ME!****  
****Nick: he did?****  
****Demi: two weeks ago****  
****Selena: and me miley****  
****Nick: didn't he get further than try?****  
****Selena: hey nick.****  
****Nick: yeah.****  
****Selena:[throws a pillow at him]shut up!****  
****Miley: i guess chances shouldn't be taken with jonas's then, eh?****  
****Nick:[looking around]****  
****Selena: what do you mean?****  
****Miley: today in the car you said--****  
****Selena: forget what i said****  
****Nick what did you say?****  
****Selena: just that you break girls hearts like pencils .****  
****Nick: thats not true.****  
****Selena: nick.****  
****Nick: its not true!****  
****Selena: do you not remember.. vicotoria, jordan, jamie, leighton, taylor[momsen]?****  
****Nick: they were like.. stalking me!****  
****Miley: your stalking me, remember?****  
****Nick:[smiles] thats different****.**

**Miley:[smiles] and hows it different?****  
****Nick: because, they didn't even kiss me and they stalked me, i've kissed you.****  
****Demi: WHAT?!?!****  
****Miley:[laughs] well, the doctor isn't free, and nicks loaded.****  
****Demi:sorry miley, hope you didn't barf.****  
****Miley: well****  
****Nick: hey!****  
****Demi:[laughs]****  
****Miley: i didn't barf,****  
****Demi: did you like it.****  
****Miley: the monkey climbed up the branch.****  
****Selna&Demi:oh my god.****  
****Nick: stupid girl code, that info could've been useful.****  
****Miley:[gets up in his face] and what would you use it for.****  
****Nick: well, i need to act like a jerk sometimes.****  
****Miley: yeah, but if you told them that, i'd have to tell them that you deepened it.****  
****Nick: gosh, your so evil****  
****Miley: and your such a JERK****  
****Nick: just leave me alone****  
****Miley: fine****  
****Nick: fine****  
****Miley:[turns around]****  
****Nick:[turns her around and kisses her]****  
****Demi: MY EYES!****  
****Selena: my lunch!****  
****Miley:[pulls away from the kiss, after kissing back] okay then..****  
****Nick:[whisperes in her ear: you so liked that]****  
****Miley:[gets close to him face] maybe i did, goes in like shes gonna kiss him, and pushes a pillow in his face]****  
****Nick: no fair.****  
****miley: sorry.. but you know why i'm not like that.****  
****Nick:[thinks:oh yeah! she just found her bestfriend and her boyfriend together] sorry****  
****Selena: i'm lost? what does nick know that we don't?****  
****Miley: its a long story.****  
****Nick: and I pushed her into telling me, and i feel awful about it.****  
****Selena: can you tell me?****  
****Miley:[sighs] okay.. before i left tenessee i went to my best friend ex- best friends house, and saw her and my boyfriend [tears fall]****  
****Nick:[wipes them]****  
****Selena: miley, i'm sorry, i didn't know. i wouldn't of asked.****  
****Miley: its alright, i just.. don't like to think about it, she ws my best friend for 13 years.****  
****Selena:[hugs her] how long was he you're.. boyfriiend?****  
****Miley:[tears fall] 2 and a half years.****  
****Selena: That jerk! ou, if i ever see him.****  
****Nick:[cracks his knucles] no lena if I ever see him.****  
****Miley: [laughs a bit] where'd demi go?****  
****Selena: DEMI?****  
****Demi:[asleep on mileys bed]****  
****Miley:[laughs] when the olice showing up anyways?****  
****Just then an officer knocks.****  
****Miley:[answers] he's in the closet![takes them to demis dad]****  
****PO1: what did he do?****  
****Miley: well, he's been beating demi for a while; and he beat selena a bit today to find demi.****  
****PO1: would you like to press charges.****  
****Selena: no, just lock him up; or make him go far away.****  
****PO1: we'll try.****  
****pO1 and Po2 take demis dad away.****  
****Miley:[phone rings] hello?****  
****mitchel: hey babe.****  
****Miley: I'm not your babe, Leslie is, remember?****  
****Mitchel: well, i want you back.****  
****Miley: well, too bad.****  
****Selena:[takes the phone] so you're the a** that cheated on miley with her best friend?****  
****MitcheL: who are you?****  
****Selena: her new one.****  
****Nick:[takes the phone from lena] hey dude, i'm nick jonas.****  
****Mitchel: hey dude, sup?****  
****Nik: not much, just telling you to stay away from miley.****  
****Mitchel: what are you going to do about it.****  
****nick: well, it starts with a fist, and ends with you broken.****  
****Miley:[takes the phone and hangs up]****  
****Selena: mii, you okay?****  
****Miley:[shakes her head no]****  
****Demi:[gets up] Mii, whats wrong?****  
****Selena: her ex.****  
****Demi: hun, is he in this city, i'll beat him up.****  
****Miley:[laughs] nick already told him that if he ever saw him it started with a fist and ended with him broken.****  
****Demi: [smiles] don't let him get to you; he's just--****  
****Miley: the guy i dated for 2 and a half years and found him cheating on my with my be- ex- best friend?****  
****Demi: WHERE IS HE?! OH HE'S DEAD!****  
****Miley: he's in tennesse.****  
****Demi: he's lucky******

**later on; after nick goes home.[demi and lena are staying the night]****  
****Miley:[taking out the trash]****  
****Joe:[walks over, flirty smile] so, what are you doing tomorrow?****  
****Miley: nothing with you, i know what you are.****  
****Joe: so, they told you.****  
****Miley: sorry, i'm not a one-night kind-of girl.****  
****Joe:[smirks] so you want it to be two-nights.****  
****Miley: no, i'm not that kind-of girl in general.****  
****Joe: one date.****  
****Miley: no.****  
****Joe: well, if you go on the date with me, and you don't like me; than i'll leave you alone.****  
****Miley: [sighs] fine.****  
****Joe: yes!****  
****Miley: whatever. but it has to be somewhere with witnesses.****  
****Joe: fine, nick,selena and demi can tag along.****  
****Miley: good![walks inside]LENA!****  
****Selena:[runs downstairs]yeaah?****  
****Miley: i just agreed to go on a date with [shivers] joe.****  
****Lena: WHAT? why?****  
****Miley: he said after one date he'd leave me alone.****  
****Lena: but--****  
****miley: relax, you, demi and nick are coming too.[realizes] NICK![calls him]******

**Joe:[walking up the stairs, going to tell nick]****  
****Nick:[answers his phone] so you can't resiste me?****  
****Miley: NICK! you're brothers annoying.****  
****Nick: i already know****  
****Miley: he tricked me.****  
****Nick: how?****  
****Miley: he said he'd leave me alone if i went on a date with him; and i said there had to be witnesses. so he invited demi, selena AND you along.****  
****Nick: oh; he's probably did that to bug me.****  
****Joe:[walks in nicks room] nicholas i have a date.****  
****Nick:one sec mi. oh you mean miley?****  
****Joe: yes, and I have BIG plans****.**

**Nick: [accidently presses speaker] joe, you can sleep with ANY girl in the world, except miley; shes caring, beautiful and smart. and she deserves a lot more than your one-nights.  
Miley:[hears] [a/n;hers was on speaker so sel heard too][blushes]  
Joe: don't worry nick, she'll be easier than selena.  
Sel:[yells into the phone] STAY AWAY FROM HER!  
Joe: don't worry lena, she'll like it.  
Nick:[punches joe] get out of my room you sick, disturbing pig.  
Joe:[leaves the room]  
Nick:lena? how'd you hear that?  
Selena: you put mii on speaker; so it makes it louder and makes us hear more.  
Nick: so that means you heard.  
Miley; thanks nick.  
Nick: no problem, I just told him the truth.  
Miley:[blushes]  
Selena: aww, shes blushing.  
Nick:[smiles] keep her blushing, i need to see this![runs out,knocks on her window  
Miley:[blushing still]  
Selena: [opens the window] blusher over there.  
Miley:[trying to stop]  
Nick:[starts tickling her]  
Miley:[laughing] sto..stop.. tic...el...ing... me.. [".." means laughing]  
Nick: never!  
Miley:[laughing]  
Selena: you two have fun; i'm going to kick joes--  
Miley: kay bye! [laughing][a/n; demi went with selena]  
Miley: please.. stop.. tickling! [laughing]  
Nick:[laughing] fine..[stops and helps her up]  
Miley: what you said, it was really sweet.  
Nick: well, its only the truth.  
Miley: well; than its only the truth that you're sweet.  
Nick:[sighs] Joes an idiot.  
Miley:[hugs him] well, you're gonna be there, so you can stop him from doing anything.  
Nick: yeah; and i promise if he even lays a hand on you i'll break it.  
Miley:[smiles]  
Nick: so, i'm going to do the polite thing.. can I kiss you?  
Miley:[laughs] you're asking to kiss me?  
Nick: well, i have to do something to convince you i'm not a jerk.  
Miley:[laughs and smiles]**

meanwhile..  
Selena: JOESPH! OPEN THE DOOR!  
Joe: hey babe, i have a one-night planned already; and tomorrow i have plans for mile--  
Selena:[punchs him] STAY AWAY FROM HER!  
Demi: you're a PIG, you lay a hand on her and your thing will be GONE. understand?  
Joe: well, it can't be before it has you.. [winks at her]  
Demi: YOU'RE A PIG.  
Joe:[pulls her close]  
Demi: [pushes him away] you are a PIG.  
Selena:[punches him again] you'll regret it..  
Joe: no I wont.  
Sel&Dem Leave and go back to mileys.  
Selena:[takes a breath] I'm ready to cover my eyes [opens the door and sees a note from 'Niley]  
* Sel&Demz, Nick wanted to go for a walk. Help yourself to anything (EXCEPT MY DIARY!), and i'll be back soon.. I have my cell with me.  
- Milez.  
Demi:[read it over her shoulder] you do know that means we read her diary right?  
Selena: well yeah [starts looking]

With Niley'  
Miley: were are we going?  
Nick: its a surprise,  
Miley: okay. [grabs his hand as he leads her through a trail and up to a cliff[it does have a railing]] nick its--  
Nick: its not much, but..  
Miley: its beautiful.  
Nick: yeah, you are.  
Miley: well, [sits down on a bench] i think that your beyond sweet.  
Nick: well, i might add to it; its proof me and my brother are the oposite its a quote i like "any man can love a million girls, but it takes a real man to love one girl in a million ways"  
Miley:[kisses him as the sun sets] [just a bit cheesy]  
Nick:[kisses back,than pulls away] but i thought--  
Miley:lets not talk about it, lets just watch the sunset[snuggles up to him]  
Nick:[smiles, puts his arms around her]

Sel&Demi.  
Selena:found it![opens it up to the last page]  
*11/14/08 [a/n; its the 15th in this story!]  
Dear Diary..  
well, i have no idea why i still write in this, i thought i should. I met this guy today; he's the most irrogant, idiotic jerk i've ever met.. and I think I like him. I mean, he seems like the kind of guy who wears a mask. I just need to find how to take it off. OH! i met Selena and Demi! they're like my best friends already;  
- M  
Dem&Sel: oh, my--  
Miley:[walks in with nick] MY DIARY!.  
Selena: [throws it across the room] no.. its mine. and i'm talking about the arrogant guy i might like.  
Miley: and that is..  
Sel:[sighs] its your diary; BUT i do like an arrogant guy.. I like David.  
Miley:[shocked]  
Nick: [smiles] i didn't say anything Lena, but he likes you too.  
Sel:[smiles] really?!  
Miley: what did you read?  
Selena: nothing i didn't know already.  
Miley: okay, good.  
Sel: why, what shouldn't I have read..  
Miley: what i'm writing later.  
Sel: miley.. you do know were going to get every[looks at nick, than back at her] detail of this walk of yours once thepigs-brother leaves right?  
Nick: oh how'd that go.  
Sel: well; dem, me and you are defiantly supervising this perv.  
Nick: i already punched him when he gave his speech.  
Sel: demi told him she'd cut off his thing.  
Miley: [laughs]  
Dem: well nick.. no offence, but.. LEAVE!  
Nick: [fine, hugs miley] bye. [leaves]  
Dem&Sel:WHATHAPPENED?!  
Miley: well, we went to the beach, he told me a sweet quote, we watched the sunset, i kissed him ..

**Demi&Sel:WHAT?!****  
****Miley: i'm tired.[fake yawns]****  
****Demi: Miley, I'm not that stupid.****  
****Selena: yeah, we're not that stupid.****  
****Miley: what do you want me to say? that i shouldn't of kissed him?****  
****Selena:NO! its just.. you met not even a week ago and your already kissing him?****  
****Miley: lena, it just.. feels kind-of right, you know?****  
****Selena:[smiles] yeah, I do.******

**the next day.****  
****Demi:[wearing a tee-shirt, so her cast shows]****  
****selena: Demi, you ready to kick some joe?****  
****Demi: oh yeah.****  
****Miley:[walks downstairs, wearing jeans and a tank top] is this alright?****  
****Demi: you're not supposed to look good!****  
****Selena: Demi, you know thats like IMPOSSIBLE for her right?****  
****Miley:[smiles and laughs] guys, lets just go. i want this over with [opens her door and sees a note]: Roses are red, violets are blue, you've got a bad impression, what can we do?[shocked, tucks the note away] guys, ready?****  
****Selena: yeah.[they leave]******

**once they're settled, [a/n; they're out for lunch, demi,nick and selena are 2 table down from them]****  
****Joe: did you get my note?****  
****Miley: yeah, but i don't think i have the wrong impression, i was on the phone last night.****  
****Joe: i was just saying that to bug nick [telling the truth] [a/n; you all probably hate me for that]****  
****waitor:[comes over] what can I get for you?****  
****Joe:[doesn't look away from miley] a coke and a cheeseburger platter.****  
****Miley: and i'll have a diet coke and a chicken tossed salad.****  
****Waitor: okay [leaves]****  
****Miley: do I have something on my face?****  
****Joe: just beauty [smiles]****  
****Miley:[thinking; SHIT-SHIT-SHT-SHIT-SHIT!] thanks.****  
****Nick:[watching] Sel can you go check everything out.. I think Joes trying to charm her.****  
****Sel: will do.[goes over] Miley, have you seen my wallet?****  
****Miley:[laughs] Sel, its IN-YOUR-HAND!****  
****Sel:crap[throws it at nick] now have you seen it?****  
****Miley:[laughs, to joe] i'll be right back, gotta help sel find her wallet .****  
****Sel[pulls her away] he's charming you.****  
****Miley: [sighs, hands her the poem]****  
****Sel: [shocked] he can rhyme!****  
****Miley: Sel, i don't like this.. I need you to fake call my cell phone, and be my mom so I have to leave.****  
****Sel:[smiles] with pleasure.****  
****Miley:[walks back over] she just wanted to make sure your not charming me.****  
****Joe: Am I?****  
****Miley: Nope. [phone rings]****  
****Sel:MILEYRAE! GET HME NOW! YOUR ROOMS A MESS!****  
****MileyL but mo-****  
****Sel: NO TWO BUTS ABOUT IT, get home.****  
****Miley:[sighs and hangs up] i have to go my moms mad, we didn't clean my room before we left.****  
****Joe:oh [sad] its alright.****  
****Miley:[feels kind-of bad] i'll see you around tho.****  
****Joe:[gets an idea, a SLEEZY idea] okay [puts his hand out]****  
****Miley:[shakes it]****  
****Joe:[pulls her into a kiss]****  
****Miley:[kisses back for a milisecond, than tries to pull away, but joes holding her there]****  
****Selena:[pulls joe off] GET OFF OF HER!****  
****Nick:[hugs miley, whos a lot in shock]****  
****Miley:can we just go?****  
****Demi: sure.[they leave]****  
****Jpe: [to himself] OU, he's gonna regret that; I always get what I want.******

**Later on.****  
****Miley:[itting in her room, on her bed; the exact spot she sat when she got home 2 hours ago sitting the same way, till silent]****  
****Sel: miles, say something.****  
****Miley:[looks up at her]****  
****Sel: miles, your scaring me.****  
****Miley:[lets out a sigh] the way he kissed me-- he's not going to give up till he gets what he wants.****  
****Sel: well, we'll see about that.****  
****Miley:Sel, what are you going to do.****  
****sel: talk to mrs. jonas silly, want to come; nicks probably dying to see you; its been 2 hours [;aughs]****  
****Miley:[smiles at the though of nick] okay.****  
****Sel: [grabs her hand and they run to the jonas's]****  
****Miley:[knocks]****  
****Nick:[o[pens the door] hey guys.****  
****Miley: hi.****  
****Sel: is your mom home?****  
****Nick: uh, yeah, why?****  
****Sel{walks in] well, i need to discuss Joesph with her.****  
****Nick: sure come on in, shes in the kitchen,****  
****Miley: [walks in too]****  
****Nick:[smiles at miley]****  
****Sel: miles, stay here and talk to nick.. i have a problem to fix.****  
****Miley: okay.****  
****Nick: uh, i'll be right back.. i have the tap running upstairs. [runs upstairs]****  
****Miley:[looking at pictures of nick, joe and kevin when they were little]******

**with nick upstairs;****  
****Alyson: Nicky whats taking so long?****  
****Nick:[feels like a horrible person] Alyson, you need to go, now.******

**Meanwhile..****  
****miley:whats taking him so long?[goes upstairs, stops at his door when he hears voices]****  
****Alyson: but nicky..****  
****Nick:sorry, ally, but you have to go now.****  
****Alyson: fine.. [kisses him]****  
****Miley:[runs downstairs, and into the bathroom]****  
****Nick:[lets her out the back door; goes back down] miley?****  
****Miley:[in the bathroom, cring silently]****  
****Nick:[knocks on the door] miley, you in there?****  
****Miley:[tries to sound normal] uhh. yeah [sniffs] be out in a sec. [turns the tap on to make is sound like shes washing her hands]****  
****Nick:[walks into the living room]****  
****Miley:[t herself] its not like you were dating; like selena warned, i fell into his trap**

**Miley:[walks out of the bathroom]****  
****Nick:whats wrong?****  
****Miley: why would you care?****  
****Nick: because, I like you.****  
****Miley:[a tear falls] yeah, that what I thought too; tell Sel I went home.****  
****Nick: mil--****  
****Mile:[runs for the door in tears]****  
****Joe: Miley?[sees her crying, goes to nick] what you do now?****  
****Nick: what did I do? Nothing!****  
****Joe: cause NOTHING will make miley cry.****  
****Nick: c-cry?****  
****Joe: yeah, what did you do? [feeling very angry]****  
****Nick: uh..****  
****Joe: asshole [leaves for mileys]****  
****Miley:[in her room, crying]****  
****Joe:[knocks on her door]****  
****Miley:[opens it] what?****  
****Joe:[pulls her into a hug]****  
****miley:[needs a hug so bad, she over-looks his sleazy-ness]******

**w. selena.****  
****Denise: he did WHAT to WHO?****  
****Selena: I'm afraid so..****  
****Denise: Selena, I am terribly sorry he did that.****  
****Selena: I'll live, but my best friend is now on his radar.****  
****Denise: I'll get that boy in line.****  
****Selena: thanks mrs. Jonas [goes to the living room] wheres miley?****  
****Nick: she left.****  
****Selena: why?****  
****Nick: you should ask her.****  
****Selena:[runs to mileys opens the door and sees miley, crying while joe hugs her] whats wrong?****  
****Miley: n-n-n-ick.. he's worse t-than m-it-tchell.****  
****Selena: why would you say that?****  
****Miley: because, at least Mitchell wasn't with another girl while I was th-there.****  
****Selena: what?****  
****Miley: w-who********' Alyson?****  
****Selena: the sluttiest girl in the school.****  
****Miley: well, shes the sluttiest girl.. who was with nick.****  
****Selena: oh hun [hugs her] Joe, I left my sweater at your house, will you help me find it.****  
****Joe: [his fist clenches and selena nods]****  
****selena: exactly what I was thinking.****  
****Miley: b-be b-a-ack s-s-s-oo-on.****  
****Selena: I promise. [they leave]****  
****once theyre at the jonas's****  
****Nick:[sitting on the floor hitting his head]****  
****Joe:[picks him up by the collar] what ever happened to shes beautiful, smart and kind she deserves the world? Huh? Does the world involve her BROKEN?!****  
****Nick:put me down./****  
****Selena:[goes over, gets nick out of joes gip] YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A LIAR, I TOLD MILEY YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID.****  
****Nick: I am a good person.****  
****Selena: no, you're not.. a good person isn't someone miley thinks is worse than Mitchell.****  
****Nick: w-worse?****  
****Selena:[sacks him] damn straight. I'd rather her be with your sleazy brother, at least she KNOWS he's gonna hurt her, but you.. you snuck up from behind, and shattered her already broken heart.****  
****Nick:[his eyes well with tears as he replays " I'd rather her be with your brother, at least she knows he's gonna hurt her" in his head]****  
****Selena:[looks him in the eye, and means it] you've finally done it, I HATE you. [leaves]****  
****Joe: you are so lucky miley has a heart and wouldn't want me to hit you, cause trust me, I would. [goes upstairs]****  
****Back at mileys.****  
****Selena:[walks in and hugs miley] I'm sorry. I didn't know Nick would he said he changed' I feel awful.****  
****Miley:[wipes her tears] it's okay Lena, It's not your fault, you warned me about his trap, [more tears fall] I just fell into it.****  
****Selena:[hugs her] babydoll, I promise you he's hurting. If not from the guilt, from three words I said to him-- and remember we've been best friends since we were little.****  
****Miley: what did you say.****  
****Selena: I told him I hated him****  
****Miley: Do you?****  
****Selena: more than anything.****  
****Miley:[hugs her]****  
****the next day at school.****  
****Selena and Miley:[walking down the hall]****  
****Miley:oh no.****  
****Selena:[reconises him from a picture] YOU!****  
****Mitchell:[walks over to miley, puts his arm around her] miss me.****  
****Selena:[punches him] big mistake****.**

**Nick:[walking through the halls, as he feels people stare at him, he feels like nothing mattered anymore, like he lost a part of him, he was empty]****  
****Selena:[yelling] YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOW UP IN CALIFORNIA?!****  
****Nick:[walks over] Whos this?****  
****Selena: oh, I hear the voice of someone I hate.. Mitchell, will you stop talking.. I don't want to hear it.****  
****Nick: I'm not Mitchell.****  
****Mitchell: no, I am.****  
****Nick:[puts his hand out likes he's gonna shake it than punches him, bringing him down to the ground and beats him up]****  
****Miley:[yells: STOP IT]****  
****a group of people crowd around and start to chant fight, fight, fight.****  
****Mr. Efron[teacher]: [walks over and pulls nick off of Mitchell] OFFICE! The both of you.****  
****Mitchell:[blows miley a kiss and leaves]****  
****Nick: Mr. E before I leave, you shouldn't of pulled me off, he hurt someone, as bad as I did. No, I did it worse, he should've gotten me, I helped her, and then broke her, he just cheated on her with her be-ex-best friend, but I, I tried to help fix it, and then broke her.****  
****Mr. Efron: Nicholas, office.****  
****Nick:[leaves]****  
****Miley:[runs to the girls bathroom, Selena runs after her]****  
****Selena: Mi, come on out****  
****Miley:[thinking of ways to end her pain] Lena, I hate this. Now everytime I walk down the halls I'm broken. I see Nick, I see Mitchell what Next Leslie?****  
****Selena: Mi.. It'll be okay, Nicks going to be suspended for at least 2 days, as well as Mitchell; you'll have two days. And I promise if they hurt you in anyway, I'll rip their balls out right then and there.****  
****Miley:[walks out of the bathroom] theres only one thing I need to know if you know how to stop****  
****Selena: whats that?****  
****Miley: the pain.****  
****Selena:[hugs her] I promise I'll try and help with the pain, [takes her hand] starting with Ben and Jerry.****  
****Miley: who?****  
****Selena: the ice cream silly.****  
****Miley:[laughs] okay, but we have school.****  
****Selena: so? [they leave]******

**In the office.****  
****Prinipal: Jonas, explain yourself.****  
****Nick: he-he hurt her, he cheated on her with her best friend the day before she left Tennessee and then he comes to California, to hurt her more. I love her, although she hates me now..[eyes swell with tears] have you ever been in love, if so, imagine someone hurt the person you love, imagine.. what would you do?****  
****Prinicpal:[sighs; because he knows he can't suspend nick, not after the truth] Jonas.. you're SO lucky I know what happens when it comes to love.. [turns to Mitchell] is this true? You cheated on her with her best friend?****  
****Mitchell: well, yeah; they're both hot.****  
****Principal: you need to start looking at other schools in the area; because this school is for people with RESPECT.**

**Nick:[to the principal] mr. P, can I go win the girl I loves heart now?****  
****Principal: yes, you may.****  
****Nick:[runs into class, expecting to see miley]****  
****: m. Jonas, shouldn't you be suspended.****  
****Nick: no, wheres miley?****  
****Mr. Efron: Ms. Cyrus and Ms. Gomez left for the day, Ms. Cyrus wasn't feeling well.****  
****Nick:[runs out of the class]****  
****Joe:[to Mr. Efron] can I ?****  
****Mr. Efron: yes, you may.****  
****Joe:[runs out of class, catches up with nick, whos at his locker, looking for his car keys]****  
****Nick: what do you want Joe?****  
****Joe: are you seriously going to run after her?****  
****Nick: that's what people do when [says it low] they fall in love.****  
****Joe:[heard, shocked] Nick; you've known her for only.. 2 weeks?****  
****Nick: and you've wanted to sleep with her for.. 2 weeks?****  
****Joe: no, nick I don't. You were right, shes kind, smart and beautiful; its not right to do something like that with someone who doesn't want to.****  
****Nick: STOP IT! I feel like the worlds STUPIDEST IDIOT EVER.****  
****Alyson:[walks over to nick, kisses him]****  
****Nick:[pushes her off] no Alyson..****  
****Alyson: why not [pouts]****  
****Joe:[just standing there]****  
****Ni ck: because, I don't like you.. I never did, it was all for the image, I'm SICK of the image****  
****Alyson:[walks away]****  
****Joe:[realizes something] you really do love her, don't you.****  
****Nick:[finds his keys] yes, now let me leave.****  
****Joe: no [pauses] not without me.****  
****Nick:okay [they leave]****  
****ATMILEYS****  
****Selena:[easting ice cream]****  
****Miley:[eating ice cream too, stops and grabs her guitar]****  
****Selena: you're FINALLY gonna let me hear?****  
****Miley: a song just poped into my head.[starts to play guitar, plays 7 things accapella]****  
****Selena:[shocked] wow, miley that was AMAZING.****  
****Miley: thanks, it's just how I'm feeling.****  
****Selena: well, who's it for?****  
****Miley: it's about [the doorbell rings] I'll get it.[answers it] Joe, [hurts her heart to say his name] Nick?****  
****Selena: who's at the- Hi Joe.****  
****Joe: hey lena, you need to help me, I lost my penny somewhere that's not here.****  
****Selena: [to nick] I'm warning you--****  
****Joe:[grabs her arm and pulls her upstairs]****  
****Miley:[slient, sits on the couch]****  
****Nick:[sits next to her] Mi--****  
****Miley:[hugs him]****  
****Nick:[hugs her back]****  
****Miley: I don't like this feeling, it hurts.****  
****Nick:[hugging her still, stroking her hair] I don't like you feeling it either, it was all for my image, and I don't care about that anymore, what I care about is you.****  
****Miley:[cries into his chest]******

**Meanwhile..****  
****Selena: joe, I thought you liked miley.****  
****Joe: Well, I think I'll stick to it as a sister, because my liking is overpowered by nick's love.****  
****Selena:[shocked] LOVE?!?!****  
****Joe: only my brother.******

**Back with 'Niley;****  
****Miley:[feels safe in his arms, looks up to his eyes]****  
****Nick:[wipes away her tears, as his emptiness slowly fades as she's in his arms]****  
****Selena&Joe:[watching from the stairs]****  
****Selena:[can't hold it In anymore] KIS S HER ALREADY, GEEZ! YOU********RE SLOWER THAN A YELLOW LIGHT!****  
****Miley:[laughs]****  
****Nick:[kisses her passionately]****  
****Selena&Joe:[cheers]****  
****Miley:[kisses back, than pulls away laughing]****  
****Nick:[pulls her into a hug]****  
****Joe: [mouths: did you tell her]****  
****Nick:[mouths: no, it's not the right time]**

**Nick: mi, want to go for a walk?****  
****Miley:[smiles a bit] sure [they leave]****  
****Selena: If he hurts her I swear he'll regret it!****  
****Joe: Lena, when they get back, you need to forgive nick, or at least take back the "I hate you", he's been a mess because he lost the TWO most important girls in his live, not the ONE.****  
****Selena: I want to, but he made me so mad..****  
****Joe: but he's sorry.******

**with Niley****  
****Nick:[walking by a school with only K-2] they're so little, in such a big world--****  
****Miley: -- but they act like the worlds just their sidewalk.****  
****Nick: yeah, what i'd give to go back to those days.****  
****Miley: i know what you mean, when there was no drama, and cooties were dangerous.****  
****Nick: do I have cooties?[gets close to her face]****  
****Miley: if you had cooties would I do this? [kisses him]****  
****Nick:[kisses back]****  
****Miley:[pulls away and smiles]****  
****Llittlegirl: EWW! you have cooties now!****  
****Miley: awe, sweetie; when you turn 10 cooties go away.****  
****LittleGirl: Really? cause theres this cute boy in my class, but he has cooties.****  
****Miley: don't worry about boys now cutie-pie, you've got a long time for them.****  
****LittleGirl: okay [hugs her] bye.****  
****Miley:[laughs a bit and walks with Nick]****  
****Nick: you sure have a way with little kids;****  
****Miley: well, I did have a sister, shes 8 now; she lives with her dad.****  
****Nick: oh.****  
****Miley:[stops walking]****  
****Nick: what is it [stops too]****  
****Miley: thats-thats--****  
****Tony:[walks over] Hi Miley [smirks]****  
****Miley:[scared, holds onto nicks hand]****  
****Nick:[pus his arm around her]****  
****Miley:[feels safer] uh, hi?****  
****Tony: miss me?****  
****Miley:[under her breath] no.****  
****Nick:[heard] Miley, babe; we've gotta go; you mom wanted us back in a half an hour because we didn't go to school.****  
****Miley:[gives him a thank you look] your right! bye tony.[leaves with Nick]****  
****Tony:[yells after her] I didn't forget miley; I NEVER will.****  
****Miley:[scared]****  
****Nick:[picks her up bridal style]****  
****Miley:[wants to protest, but shes scared so she just hugs him]****  
****Nick:[whispers low enough that she SHOULDN'T hear] i love you.****  
****Miley:[heard] did you just say--******

**with Jelena****  
****Joe: Lena, they should be back any minute now, TALK to him.****  
****Selena: NO! because I need to talk to miley, THAN i'll talk to him.****  
****Joe: you'd better.******

**with niley'****  
****Nick:-- uhh, depends.. what did you think I said.****  
****Miley: you said you -- love me.****  
****Nick: well, you might've heard correct.****  
****Miley:[still hugging him, reaches up and kisses him]****  
****Nick: [opens mileys house door]****  
****Selena: MILEY! i need to talk to you asap!****  
****Miley:[laughs, nick puts her down and they walk into the kitchen]****  
****Selena: Miley, what happened?****  
****Miley: we just walked.****  
****Selena: okay.****  
****Miley: lena, you remember how I told you about Tony, and what he-- did.****  
****Selena: yeah, when you were kids.. why?****  
****Miley:[tearing up] he's here. In California.. Nick and I saw him on our walk.****  
****Selena:[hugs her] does Nick know?****  
****Miley: no.. i'm scared to tell him.****  
****Selena: NICK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE.****  
****Nick:[nervous thinking that miley told selena about the I Love You] yeah?****  
****Selena: Miley has to talk to you.****  
****Miley: lena.****  
****Selena: Miley, tell him.. it can't hurt you to tell him; he'll understand.. and than earlier when you say Tony he won't be confused about why you were scared.****  
****Miley: how'd you know I was scared.****  
****Selena: miles, you look scared still.****  
****Miley: okay.. but Lena, stay in the room.. please.****  
****Selena: okay.****  
****Nick: whats going on.****  
****Miley: Nick when I was little-- Tony he.. he.. [tears fill her eyes]****  
****Selena: babydoll, you can tell him.**

**Nick:[hugs her] what did he do baby?****  
****Miley:[hugging him tight, as tears fall] he killed my older sister, brandi.****  
****Nick:[shocked] why?****  
****Miley: [pulls out of the hug] its my fault.****  
****Nick:[hugs her again, kisses her head] hows it your fault?****  
****Miley: i d-d-d-d-u-mp-ed h-i-im.****  
****Nick:[hugs her tight] its not your fault;****  
****Miley: hows it not my fault? if i would've stayed, but he hit--[stops midsentance]****  
****Nick;[was angry before for what tony did; but it burst up when she said hit; trying to stay calm] who did he hit?****  
****Miley:[hugs him tight] don't let him get me.****  
****Nick:[hugs her]****  
****Selena: [leaves the room, goes to Joe]****  
****Joe: well?****  
****Selena: MILEY, needed to talk to him first.****  
****Joe: NICK COME HERE![smiles]****  
****Nick:[walks in carrying miley] yeah?****  
****Joe: selena..****  
****Selena: I don't hate you.****  
****Nick:[smiles a bit] yay! (:****  
****Miley:[asleep in nicks arms]****  
****Joe:[notices her eyes were puffy, and could see the trace of tears] whats wrong with her?****  
****Nick: long story****  
****Selena: lets take her upstairs.****  
****they go upstairs to see ..****  
****Tony:[opening up mileys window]****  
****Joe: who the fuck are you?!****  
****Nick: lena, take miley. [hands miley to lena]****  
****Tony: is this a bad time?****  
****Nick:[punches him] THATS for Brandi; [punches him again] THATS for breaking in [punches him REALLY-REALLY hard] THATS for what you did to Miley;****  
****Tony: [on the ground, in pain]****  
****Joe: whats going on nick?****  
****Nick: not now joe.****  
****Joe: who's brandi, what did he do to miley?****  
****Nick: TELL HIM! [kicks tony]****  
****Tony: [smirks] never.****  
****Miley:[wakes up from all the screaming] whats going on?****  
****Nick:[runs over to miley, kisses her passionetly] Lena, get miley out of here, i'll call the police.****  
****Miley: police? whats going on?!****  
****Joe: I'm just as lost.****  
****Nick:[calls the police&shit]****  
****Police:[come and take tony away]****  
****blahblah..******

**when everyone is gone [except nick]****  
****Miley:[snuggled up to nick] so now will you tell me what happened?****  
****Nick: just promise not to be freaked out.****  
****Miley: okay.****  
****Nick: tony broke into your room.. and well it left from there.****  
****Miley:[hugs him tight, imagining what could've happened if she was home alone]****  
****Nick:[laughs] so much for not getting freaked out.****  
****Miley: if you weren't here.. i would've been --****  
****Nick: Miley don't think like that.****  
****Miley: Nick. my moms out of town.. what if he comes back?****  
****Nick: the police took him away.****  
****Miley: he's broken out before.****  
****Nick:[shocked] well than, I'm staying here.****  
****Miley: but your mom wont let you.****  
****Nick: one sec [calls his mom]****  
****Denise: yes honey.****  
****Nick: Is it alright if I stay at mileys?****  
****Denise: the girl joe wants to "de-flower"?****  
****Nick: he didn't, he just was messing with my head.****  
****Denise: okay, but why do you want to stay?****  
****Nick: not like that mom! its a long story.****  
****Denise: can I have the short one?****  
****Nick: well, her physco ex is in town and her moms not.****  
****Denise:[sighs] behave Nicholas.****  
****Nick:[using a little kid voice] i love you mommy.****  
****Denise: goodbye.******

**Nick:[walks back over] piece of cake.****  
****Miley:[sitting on the chair, not moving]****  
****Nick: miley? MILEY?****  
****Miley: [no response]****  
****Nick:[checks her pulse, its bearly there; takes her in his car and speed to the hospital]**

**Once nicks at the Hospital.****  
****DR: [takes miley away on a stretcher]****  
****Nick:[collaspes, tears fall] miley.****  
****Nurse: Excuse me? can I help you with anything?****  
****Nick: [wipes his tears] no thank you [sits in a chair, calls Selena]****  
****Selena: Nick, whats up?****  
****Nick: are you with joe [voice quivers]****  
****Selena: yeah, why?****  
****Nick: you guys, meet me at the hospital, now.****  
****Selena: what happened?!****  
****Nick: i-i- don't know! just come.****  
****Selena: we'll be right there.****  
****DR: Miley Cyrus?****  
****Nick:[stands up]******

**meanwhile..******

**Selena: Joe! we need to leave NOW.****  
****Joe: whats wrong?!****  
****Selena: Miley! Hospital! DRIVE!****  
****Joe:[runs to the car, selena hops in, so does he and they speed to the hospital]******

**Nick: is she okay?****  
****DR: she had a panic attack, causing her heart to stop, but it started back up..****  
****Nick: Is she okay?****  
****DR: [sighs] we're not sure yet.****  
****Nick:[tears fill his eyes] what?****  
****Selena&Joe:[burst through the doors] MILEY!****  
****Nick:[turns around]****  
****Joe:[sees nick, pulls selena over] Is Miley okay?****  
****DR: we don't know.****  
****Selena: well, get off your lazy ass and find out.****  
****Nick: selena.****  
****DR: its alright, i've been told worse [walks into mileys room]****  
****Selena: what happened?****  
****Nick: according to Mr. "Lazy-Ass" she had a panic attack, her heart it [tears fall] stopped****  
****selena: did it.. start back?****  
****Joe: it had to of. right?****  
****Nick: it did, but these MORONS WON'T GO FIX HER!****  
****Selena:[stops nick from going and beating someone] Nick, relax; it'll be alright.. Mileys strong; you know what shes gone through.****  
****Nick:[looks at her, with tears streaming down her face] what if shes not strong enough?****  
****Selena&Joe:[hug him]******

**3 hours later.****  
****DR:[walks out]****  
****Nick: Well?****  
****DR: i don't know WHY you called me a moron.****  
****Nick: is she okay?****  
****DR; she's alive****  
****Nick: but..****  
****DR: she wont wake up.****  
****Nick: can I try?****  
****DR: be my guest.******

**Nick:[walks in miley room]****  
****Miley:[sleeping]****  
****Nick: they come and go, but they don't know, that you are my, beautiful; i meant what I said miley, i love you; and I need you, please.. wake up.****  
****Miley:[stirs]****  
****Nick:[stroaks her cheek]****  
****Miley: [eyes start to slowly open]****  
****Nick:[kisses her]****  
****Miley:[kisses back, waking her up]****  
****Nick:[pulls away and smiles] I missed you.****  
****Miley:[laying down] what happened?****  
****Nick: you had a panic attack; your heart stopped.****  
****Miley:[heart rate goes up] what?****  
****Nick:[hugs her, calming her down] i think you've had enough excitment for one day [lays down next to her] lets just get some rest.****  
****Miley: what about lena&joe?****  
****Nick: they're outside, sleeping.. but wait! Joe and Lena are SNUGGELING! [makes a ouuuu sound]****  
****Miley:[laughs and kisses him]****  
****Nick: [puts his arms around her and they fall asleep.]**

**The Next Day (:****  
****Miley:[wakes up in Nicks arms]****  
****Nick:[awake] good morning beautiful.****  
****Miley:[smiles] good morning..****  
****Nick:[smiles] the doctor said you should be able to leave today if all goes well at the testing.****  
****Miley:[worried] what if it doesn't?****  
****Nick:[holds her closer] don't worry smiley, if it doesn't they'll just find out whats wrong with you.****  
****Miley:[kisses him]****  
****Nick: [kisses back]****  
****Jelena walks in.****  
****Selena: MY EYES!****  
****Miley:[pulls away, laughs] don't give me none of that.. nick told me what you two were up to.****  
****Selena:[nervous] i don't know what your talking about.****  
****Joe:[nervous because he think they mean EARLIER]****  
****[a/n; what DID they do earlier?]****  
****Miley:[laughs] you two were snuggling outside.****  
****Jelena:[lets out a sigh of relief]****  
****Nick: what did you think I was talking about? [curious]****  
****Jelena:[at the same time] nothing.****  
****Selena: joe i lost my.. uhh...****  
****Joe: lets go look for it! bye!****  
****they run out of the room..****  
****Miley: what did they do?****  
****Nick: I have no clue.. [laughs]****  
****DR: [walks in] Miley, you have a visitor..****  
****MIley: who?****  
****DR: A mr. Oller.****  
****Miley:[heart rate goes up]****  
****NIck: get him out of here!****  
****DR:[leaves]****  
****Nick:[hugs miley] breath, breath.. listen to my heart beat, go with that.. breathe, breathe..****  
****Miley:[calms down]****  
****Nick: Miley, I need to tell you something.****  
****Miley: what is it?******

**one sec, lets re-wind to what Jelena did before they got to the hospital!******

**Selena:[sitting in her room, with Joe]****  
****Joe: so.. whats new?****  
****Selena: not much? [laughs] you?****  
****Joe: uh, i kind of found something out.****  
****Selena: what did you find out.****  
****Joe:[kisses her] that i'm sick of one-nights and that I like you.. a lot.****  
****Selena:[shocked] w-what?****  
****Joe:[nervous] yeah.****  
****Selena:[kisses him]****  
****LALALALALALALALALALA !****  
****[if you don't get what happens.. than listen to the beginning of "untouched" by the veronicas [the ouu ouuu ahh ahh part]****  
****back with niley..******

**Nick: i-i-****  
****DR:[tries to hold tony back]****  
****Tony:[pushing the doctor]****  
****DR:[falls down]****  
****Tony: [gets in the room] miss me?****  
****Miley:[holds onto Nick tight]****  
****Nick:tony, leave!****  
****Tony: and if I don't?****  
****Nick:[kisses miley passionately, gets up] I'll show you the door..****  
****Tony: Miley, do you miss brandi? I know her last words!****  
****Miley:[starts crying hysterically]****  
****Tony: it was that its ALL YOUR FAULT!****  
****Miley:[heart rate goes up EXTREMLEY HIGH!****}**

**Security:[comes in and takes tony away]  
Miley:[almost having a heart attack from all of the panic]  
Nick:[runs over to her] smiley.. breath.[hugs her, breaths deeply for her to mimic]  
Miley:[trying to calm down, buts too over worked]**

**Nick:[still breathly slow and calm] sh, don't think of him. he was lying, just breathe, think of my heart beat again.. its just you and me. breathe.  
Miley:[starts to calm down]  
DR:[standing in the door way; impressed thast nick can calm her down]  
Nick:[hugs her]  
Miley:[cries into him chest] its my fault.  
Nick: smiley, look at me.. **

**Miley:[looks at him]  
Nick: its not your fault.  
Miley: you can just be saying that.  
Nick: yes, but why would I just say that.  
Miley: because you don't want me to feel bad.  
Nick: why would I lie to you?  
Miley: I don't know.  
Nick: Miley, I could never lie to you.  
Miley: why not?  
Nick: because. i-i- i love you.**

**  
With Jelena .**

**Joe: we should probably head back in the hospital.  
Selena: yeah, we should.  
Joe: wait! i have a question.. what are we?  
Selena: humans? **

**Joe: no, i mean.. us. **

**Selena: I don't know Joe, what are we?  
Joe: well, I have an idea.. **

**Selena: what is it?  
Joe: Selena Marie Gomez.. Will you be my girlfriend.  
Selena:[laughs] yes Joesph Adam Jonas I will . **

**Joe:[kisses her] lets go.**

**With Niley..**

Miley:[in shock]  
Nick:[waves his hand in from of her face] smiley? you in there?  
Miley: di- y- what?  
Nick: I couldn't keep it in anymore.. its alright if you don't feel the same. [kind of sad; not showing it]

**Miley: I'm just so confused.. thats my problem.  
Nick: how could someone so beautiful be so confused?  
Miley: because my ears must have something in them, cause they heard you say that you love me..**

**Nick: [laughs] well, your ears are perfectly fine.**

**Miley:[looks in his eyes] love is a big word.**

**Nick:[looking in hers] and i mean ever part of that word.**

**Miley: [still looking in his eyes] i love y--**

**Joe&Lena come in.**

**Selena: what did we miss?  
Miley: kay, stay quiet for.. hmm. the rest of my sentanve please!  
Selena: sorry **

**Miley: as I was saying [looks back into his eyes] i love you too.**

**Nick:[kisses her]  
Joe&Lena: [cheer!]**

**Miley:[kissing back, smiling at the same time] **

**DR:[walks back in] uhm, Miss Cyrus?  
Miley:[pulls away] yes?  
DR: its time for testing.  
Miley: c-can someone come with me?**

**DR: if someone really wants to see you have blood removed.  
Miley:[looks at everyone]**

**Lena: blood makes me sick.**

**Joe: and its not my place.  
Nick: i'll go. **

**Miley:[smiles] thanks.  
Nick:no problem.  
**

**at the testign area.**

**DR:[puts needles into her arm]**

**Miley:[fliches from pain]**

**Nick:[holds her hand] don't worry, i'm right here.  
Miley:[breathes]**

**DR: now, Nicholas you'll have to step out for the catscan on her heart.  
miley:[scared]**

**Nick:[can see the fear in her eyes; hugs her and kisses her] i'll be right outside.  
Miley: o-o-okay. **

**Nick:[leaves the room]**

**Miley:[gets in the heart scan mechine] **

**DR:[presses buttons on the machine to take picture, and to xray and such]**

**later on..  
Miley:[wakes up in her bed]**

**Nick:[sitting in the chair next to her, eyes puffy]**

**Miley: nick? whats wrong?  
Nick: miley.. theres something you need to know. **

**Miley:whats up nick, your scaring me..  
Nick:[tears fall] Miley, you have Heartobologioitic.**

**Miley: and that is [scared]  
Nick:[hugs her] its a disease, that when you get too angry or scared, your heart rate goes up higher.. and if it gets too high, you get a heart attack. **

**Miley:[tears fall] is there a cure?  
Nicki don't know, thats all they would tell me.**

**Miley:[cries into his chest]**

**Nick:shh, baby shh, it'll be alright, i'm here.. i'm not going anywheres..**

**Miley: but what if theres no cure?  
Nick: miley, look at me..  
Miley:[looks at hi]**

**Nick: Miley, theres no cure for Diabetes, but I make it just fine.. and so will you. **

**Miley:[hugs him and cries some more]**

**DR: [walks in]**

**Miley: is there a cure?  
DR: there is, but..**

**Nick: but?  
DR: it costs half a million dollars.  
Miley:[starts to cry again]**

**Tish:[walks in] i got here as soon as I could, whats going on..**

**Miley:[still crying, with nick holding her]**

**Tish:[goes over and hugs her]**

**Miley: h-ha-half m-m-m-ill-on. **

**Tish: what half a million?  
Nick: Tish, can I talk to you outside for a second?  
Tish:[okay]**

**Nick:[hugs miley and walks out with tish]**

**Tish:whats going on?  
Nick: what do you know about Tony Oller?  
Tish: h-how d-do y-you kn-know him?  
Nick: he's the physcopath that I blame for this.  
Tish: what did he do?! [angry]**

**Nick: he made her so scared she had a panic attack that turned into Heartobologiotic.. there is a cure for it.. **

**Tish: how much does it cost..**

**Nick: half a million dollars.  
Tish:[tears fall out of her eyes] i don't have that kind of money.**

**Nick: but, i do. **

**Tish: but your only 16..  
Nick: i have a trust fund, i'll take out every penny if it'll save miley.**

**Tish: i couldn't exect that kind-of money. **

**Nick: you don't have to, the doctor can just fine.**

**Tish: but aren't you that guy thats mileys friend?  
Nick: you've been gone a while.. **

**Tish: well what happened?  
Nick: long story short, I fell in love with your daughter.**

**Tish: [doesn't know what to say]**

**Nick: please, i can't lose her.**

**Tish: [sighs] i'll pay for as much as I can.. **

**Nick: or, I could pay for it [smiles cutely]**

**Tish: Nick.. **

**Nick: i have that amount of money from when my great uncle that I didn't know died, he left it for me because he was this rich guy.. i got the lowest amount.. please.**

**Tish: [sighs] you know i won't be able to live with myself if i let you.**

**Nick: Tish, that money is never going to be touched, ever; its a savings fund for emergencys, this is an emergency!  
Tish: You can't let me know when you do it.. we need to pretend somehow that you didn't.  
Nick: thank you.**

**they walk back in.  
Tish:[hugs miley] everything will be just fine.**

**Miley:[crying] no it wont.**

**DR:[walks out with nick]  
Nick; [writes the check] she'd better get better.  
DR: she will, i promise [smiles]**

**Nick:[walks back in, goes over to miley] calm down there smiley, everything is going to be just fine.  
Miley: how do you know?[tears streaming down her face]**

**Nick: they're getting the treatment set up now.**

**Miley: but how?  
Nick&Tish:[smile] **

**Nick: it doesn't matter how. **

**Miley: nick..**

**Nick: don't worry about a thing.**

**Miley: you-**

**Tish: he is persuisive.. **

**Miley: oh my gosh.. do you not--**

**Nick: miley, relax.**

**Miley: but-- its--**

**Nick:[kisses her so she'll be quiet already]**

**Tish:[turns her head]**

**Miley:[pulls away] **

**Nick: will you stop worrying?  
Miley: but how?  
Nick: it doesn't matter**

**DR: [walks in] its ready..**

**Miley: [goes in the room for the cure]**

**a lot of gasses are released .. [not farts sickos, like the type for her to breathe in] ;)**

**Miley:[breathes them in]**

**Meanwhile..**

Tony:[calls Mitchel]

**Mitchel: hello?  
Tony: Hey Man, whatsup?  
Mitchel: T-tony?  
Tony: the one and only.**

**Mitchel: w-whats up?  
Tony: aw, you're scared of me too. **

**Mitchel:[mans up] No, I'm Not.. I think you're a maniac.  
Tony: [laughs] Maybe.. but I know what I want.. and you're gonna help.**

**Mitchel: and why would I?  
Tony: because, I said so..**

**Mitchel:[hangs up, calls Mileys phone]**

**Nick:[answers her phone] Hello?  
Mitchel: this is Nick right?  
Nick: yes, who's this?  
Mitchel: I don't want to tell you, you'll hang up.. but I need to talk to you first.. its about mileys safety.**

**Nick:[recognizes the voice] Mitchel? Whats going on?**

**Mitchel: tony. **

**Nick: meet me at the hospital.**

**Mitchel: HOSPITAL?  
Nick: Tony.  
Mitchel:[hangs up and goes to the hospital]**

**When Mitchels there;**

**Nick: Mitchell, whats going on?  
Mitchell: shouldn't you be punching me.  
Nick: not now, whats tony going to do?  
Mitchell: get miley. **

**Nick: how?  
Mitchell: I'm not sure.. but he said I'm going to help.**

**Nick: are you?  
Mitchell: I'm thinking about it, to find out what he's doing. **

**Nick: If you find out anything, can you let me know?  
Mitchell: sure. [leaves]**

**Selena: was that Mitchell?  
Nick: yeah.**

**Selena: and you didn't punch him?!  
Nick: Selena, he came to warn me about tony.**

**Selena: oh..**

**Nick: how is she? **

**Selena: sleeping. **

**Nick: is it clearing up? **

**Selena: I don't know, I'll ask.  
Nick: I'm coming with you.. that was 500 000$ it better of worked. **

**Selena: wait, did you say-  
Nick: not now lena. **

**Selena:[walks over to the doctor with Nick] well?  
DR: it worked Mr. Jonas, your money was not wasted.**

**Selena: YOUR money?  
Nick: [smiles] Jealous? **

**Selena: NICHOLAS!  
Nick:[phone rings] hold that thought [answers] Hello?  
Denise: NICHOLAS!  
Nick: Hi Mommy. **

**Denise: why did I just get a call saying you took out 500 000$ from your trust fund. **

**Nick: because.. I did. **

**Denise: and whats so important you'd spend 500 000$ on?  
Nick: the girl I loves LIFE.**

**Denise: NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS?! What did your girlfriend need new shoes?  
Nick: No, she needed treatment, because she had a heart disease.**

**Denise: and why did YOU pay for it.**

**Nick: Mom, look in my other accounts, do you see how much money I DON'T use?! Her life's more important to me than the money that's sitting there. **

**Denise: Nicholas, does she mean that much to you?  
Nick: she means everything to me. **

**Denise: well, I'll talk to you later, love you bye.[hangs up]**

**Nick:[walks back over to selena] **

**Selena: Did Mommy find out how much you spent?  
Nick:[smiles] Mommy doesn't care once she found out it was to save the girl I LOVES life..**

**Selena: thank you. **

**Nick:[hugs her] lena, I love her as much as you do.**

**They go into mileys room.**

**Miley:[opens her eyes a bit] who are you?**

**Selena: I'm Selena, your best friend.**

**Nick: and I'm nick, your boyfriend.**

**Miley: I've never seen you before in my life?  
Nick: DOCTOR!  
DR: [runs in] whats wrong?  
Miley: who are you?**

**DR: I'm doctor lutes.**

**Miley: that's a funny name. **

**DR: uh, Tish?  
Miley: who's Tish?  
Nick: Tish is your Mom, Miley**

**Miley: who's miley?  
Nick: You are.**

**Miley: mileys a silly name**

**Tish: Baby Girl! You're awake [hugs her]**

**Miley: who are you?  
Tish: I'm your mom. **

**Miley: I've never seen you before.  
DR: Miley what DO you remember.**

**Miley: hm, I remember that Brandi and I have to go to the store and get Milk. **

**Tish:[starts to cry]**

**DR: what is your name?  
Miley: I'm Destiny, but My Grandpa calls me SmileyMiley. **

**DR: how old are you?  
Miley: hmm.. fourteen and a half.**

**Nick: No. Mi—Destiny; you're seventeen.**

**Miley: I think I'd know how old I was. **

**Nick: you'd think, but you don't. Does the name Tony ring a bell?  
Miley:Y-yeah, w-wh-y?**

**Nick:[whispers in her ear] Smiley, I don't know if the memory of me is in there; but even if it doesn't you need to believe you know me, because I know what tony did.. well to you right now does.**

**Miley: I really am.. seventeen?  
Nick: yes, and you're best friend is Selena Gomez&Demi Lovato; I'm your boyfriend.. **

**Miley: NO! MY BEST FRIENDS LESLIE! AND MY BOYFRIEND IS TONY!  
Nick:[frusterated] NO! LESLIE AND MITCHEL GOT TOGETHER THE DAY YOU LEFT TENESSEE AND WHY WOULD YOU STAY WITH TONY IF HE BEAT YOU!?  
Tish: Miley, he HIT you?!  
Miley: way to go guy.**

**Nick: [calms down] GUYS!  
Joe: Hey Miley.**

**Miley: For the Millionth Time I AM NOT Miley I AM DESTINY!  
Selena: okay Destiny, how are you feeling?  
Miley: I'm surrounded by people who claim to know me, and creepy guy here somehow knew about Tony.**

**Selena: Mii, or Dest; whatever you want, I don't know whats wrong, but somehow you don't remember us…. But I'm going to help you okay?  
Miley: I like you; you're not forcing me to be someone I'm not.**

**Selena: No problem, I'm Selena.  
Miley: YOU can call me Miley.**

**Nick: but you – **

**Miley: put a sock in it creepy guy.**

**Selena&Joe:[laugh]**

**Miley:[eyes turn white and she starts to shake]**

**In her head.  
FLASHES OF TONY KILLING BRANDI, AND MITCHELL WITH LESLIE.  
everything stops and shes back to normal**

**Miley:[cries]**

**Nick:[hugs her]**

**Miley: I guess that's how I'm getting you guys into my memory.**

**Nick: what do you mean Smiley?  
Miley: I saw tony, and what he did to Brandi; and I saw Mitchell with Leslie.[cries]**

**Nick:[lays down next to her] **

**Miley: I have no idea who you are.. but you're welcome here. [hugs him]**

**Selena: wow, she really did fall of him when she met him. **

**Joe: twice.**

**Miley:[eyes are turning white again]**

**Nick:[stops her] NO MILEY! **

**Miley:[snaps out of it] I want to remember you!  
Nick: but it hurts you.**

**Miley:[starts to cry]**

**DR: I'll be back . [goes to the gas room]**

**Nick: Smiley; I'll help you remember me, I don't want you hurt to. **

**Miley:[can't stop ti this time, eyes turn white and she floats in the air and shakes]**

**Nick: [eyes widen] MILEY!**

**In Miley Memory. **

**Kissing Nick, **

**BFF Sel&Dem.**

**Joe=bff. **

**Mom=Tish.**

**Dad=Gone.**

**Tony&Mitchell=Evil.**

**She falls onto the bed.**

**Nick:[catches her]  
Miley: can you stop talking?!  
Selena: what?  
Miley: how can you talk two different things at once?  
Selena: what are you talking about [has please be mine stuck in her head]**

**Miley: and whose singing please be mine? **

**Selena: I'm thinking it.**

**DR: everyone out of the room except for Nick. **

**Everyone, including the doctor leaves.**

**Miley:[kisses nick deeply] its good to remember you.**

**Nick: good to be remembered; now one sec. what am I going to think or for you say [thinks: Miley is the more beautiful girl in the world]**

**Miley: aw, thanks.. but I'm not.  
Nick: oh my god. **

**Miley: what??  
Nick: you just read my mind… **

**Miley: No I couldn't of.  
Nick: Miley, I can assure you.. watch my lips [thinks: I love you]**

**Miley: I love you too now how'd you do that?  
Nick: How'd YOU do that?**

**Miley: nick, I'm scared.  
Nick: Miley, I have to get you to do something.. look for selenas voice **

**Miley:[listens; hears selenas thoughts] OH MY GOD!  
Nick: what?  
Miley: SELENA GET IN HERE!  
Selena: [runs in] what?  
Miley: YOU SLEPT WITH JOE!  
Nick: well, he got her too like 2 months ago.. **

**Miley: No, I mean like.. 2 days ago.  
Selena: uhh your mom's calling me. [tries to run out]**

**Miley: No shes not I can read your mind,**

**Selena: okay than what am I thinking,[has a flashback of joe asking her to be his girlfriend]  
Miley: you said yes, right?  
Selena: yeah.. wait OMG!  
Miley: [reads someones mind, becomes VERY scared]  
Nick:[holds her] Mii, baby whats wrong.  
Miley:[hugs him close] **

**Nick:[pulls her so close that a penny wouldn't fit through]**

**Miley:[tears form in her eyes]**

**Nick:[wipes them before they fall] whats wrong?  
Miley:[whispers] tony. **

**Meanwhile..  
Tish: This wont hurt miley right?  
DR: [laughs] no, thought surprises will be tough.  
Tish:[laughs too] I don't think I introduced myself; I'm tish.  
DR: I'm DR. Gaston; but you can call me Justin [a/n; he's like 37 in this J]**

**Backtothemmm. **

**Nick:[hugs her tighter] what about him.. **

**Miley: his plan.. its.. its… **

**Nick:[scared too; not showing it]  
Selena: Mi, I'm going to tell your mom your alright.  
Miley: I'll pretend that's what your going to do.  
Selena: thanks [leaves]**

**Nick: baby, whats he gonna do?  
Miley: YOU TALKED TO MITCHELL?[caps cause shes shocked]**

**Nick: he called for you; to warn you about Tony. **

**Miley: [has flashes of what tonys plan is.. **

**Knife**

**Nick  
Selena  
Tish  
Joe**

**Gun**

**Blood**

**Tears**

**Screaming**

**Miley:[covers her ears] stop the screaming,  
Nick: uh, think of my thoughts, [thinking: I love you.. just listen to this]  
Miley:[can't hear the screams] thanks.  
[a/n; I hope you guys like abnormal: cause I'm in a powerful mood.]**

**Nick:[hugs her]  
Miley:[can't get the flashes out of her head; touches nicks arm]**

**Nick:[eyes turn white and he sees the flashes]  
Miley: Nick.. Nick.. NICK [kisses him to bring him out of it] **

**Nick: mi—mil—Miley.. I saw what his plan is.. **

**Miley: I don't like this.. **

**Nick:[hugs her closer] [a/n; aha, if she gets any closer shes going to be him. ;)]**

**Miley: Nick, I don't want you to go through this .  
Nick: well, it suck for your wants because theres a better chance of my toes falling off than me not being with you. **

**Miley:[tears fall] I don't want you getting hurt.**

**Nick: Miley, if you got hurt I couldn't live with myself knowing I didn't do everything in my power to make you better, **

**Miley:[kisses him] **

**Later on..**

Joe&Selena come in, 

**Miley:[smiles a bit] so, you do know I know what you did without Selena telling me.**

**Joe: lena might of mentioned it. **

**Miley: you know if you hurt her I will kill you right?**

**Joe: right.  
Miley:[tears form] well do you know that I—and nick know what tonys gonna do.  
Selena: how?  
Miley: I saw his mind.  
Selena: whats he gonna do.  
Nick:[grabs joes arm; picturing the flashes he saw]**

**Joe:what are you doing.**

**Nick: [laughs] wishing I was miley.**

**Miley:[laughs[**

**Selena: Mii..  
Miley: I don't know it exactly… but theres screaming; and I figured out whos voice it is; theres guns, knives and .[gulps] you guys. **

**Selena:[hugs her] Mi; I've got knews for you.**

**Miley: what?**

**Selena: he's CRAZY to mess with me.  
Miley:[laughs]  
Nick: who's screaming is it?  
Miley: well, I don't know how it could be cause he wouldn't get this person. **

**Nick: Miley—**

**Miley: what? I'd kill him!  
Nick: who is it?  
Miley:[silent]**

**Nick: Smiley—**

**Miley:[quietly] you.**

**Nick:[hugs her]**

**Miley:[can't handle it; starts to cry]**

**Nick: shh.. it'll be alright;**

**Selena:[thinking: since you can hear me, you know I'd never let him get Nick or You.. you know that Miles]**

**Miley: Lena, you know I wouldn't let him get you either.  
Selena: well he has to get someone.  
Joe:[puts his arms around her] not you. **

**Nick:[already has his arms around her] and you can guarantee I'd kill him before he got anwheres near you.**

**A few days later.. **

**Miley:[walking through the halls of school with Nick can hear all the nasty thoughts] Lena, all I can say is our schools got some serious BITCHES. **

**Selena:[laughs]**

**Tony: [walks in the school] **

**Miley: [freezes, than screams]  
Nick:[hold her close to him] don't worry; keep your head on my thoughts. **

**Miley: okay [listens to his thoughts] **

**Tony: [walks over] Miss me?  
Nick: go away.**

**Tony: not a chance.  
Selena: miley lets go to class; we both know whats going to happen. **

**Miley: but—**

**Selena:[kisses Joe]  
Miley: appearantly I'm leaving.. don't get yourself locked up [kisses him] love you.. [lena pulls her away]**

**Obv. Joe&Nick start to beat tony. **

**But, tony fights back. Knocking Nick out, and breaking Joe's arms [joe doesn't know.. he's on the ground in pain]**

**In Class..  
miley: [can't find nicks thoughts; Finds Joe] OH GOD!  
everyone looks at her. **

**Miley:[runs out of the class with selena]**

**Selena: miley what the—[sees nick and joe] OMG !  
[a/n; tonys long gone]**

**Miley: Lena call 911![trying to wake nick up] come on nick,, wake up! [kisses him; no luck, tears fall down her cheeks]**

**Miley:[tries to read his mind]**

**Nick:[my head hurts, [stands up] hm, where am I ? [he's in his conscious until he wakes up]**

**Miley: oh thank god!  
Selena: what?  
Miley: he's alive!  
Selena: how do you—never mind; dumb question.**

**Miley:[whispers in his ear; can you hear me? I can hear your thoughts so if you can .. please let me know]**

**Nick:[hears her] MILEY! **

**Miley: [whispers: thank god! Nick. The ambulance is on its way for you and Joe]**

**Nick: okay, but why can't I wake up?  
Miley:[shes crying a bit; sniffs] I don't know.. but were gonna find out. **

**Later; nicks in the hospital getting checked out; still.  
Joe has a broken arm, 2 broken ribs and a broken nose. **

**No one knows where tony is.. **

**DR: [walks out] **

**Miley: NO! [starts to cry]**

**[a/n; dr. gaston knows] **

**DR: okay; for people who aren't Miley.. he's in a coma. **

**Miley:[trying to wipe her tears] can I see him?  
DR: yeah.**

**Miley: [goes in, rushes to his side] Nick, can you hear me?  
Nick:[can tell shes been crying] Smiley, whats wrong?  
Miley:[crying still] you're in a coma. **

**Nick: what?**

**If you haven't noticed, nicks is his thoughts.. **

**Miley:[starts to cry harder] **

**Nick: come here, apperantly I can't hug back; but I really want to. **

**Miley:[lays down next to him]**

**Nick:now beautiful.. don't cry; I'm gonna wake up soon. **

**Miley:[still crying] I love you;**

**Nick: I love you too. **

**Miley: [stands up] everyone wants to see you for their turns; so I'll let them; but I'm not leaving this hospital until you do. [kisses him and goes out]**

**Selena: can you still hear his thoughts?  
Miley:[smiles] well, would I have the slightest smiles if I couldn't?**

**Selena:[hugs her] **

**Blahblah DRAMA TIME..  
Miley:[fell asleep outside of Nicks room because everyone was visiting]**

**Tony:[kidnaps her]**

**Miley:[screams]**

**Selena:[looks out and sees someone running with Miley] MILEY! [runs after him, but can't catch up; runs back to the hospital] [a/n; she ran a good 4 km][trying to catch her breath]**

**Joe: whats wrong?  
[a/n; nick can hear them too]**

**Selena:[catches her breath] its not for you Joe.. Nick, I know you can hear me.. find that little light switch and WAKE UP; he got Miley!  
Nick:WHAT?!?! [trying to wake up]**

**Selena:[looks the the brain activity scanner and see's it went up] Nick, We Need You .. Miley Need you!  
Tish: miley and tony used to climb trees. **

**Nick: I KNOW WHERE SHE IS! [trying to wake up even harder]**

**With Miley..  
Tony:[takes the tape off her mouth, slaps her] **

**Miley: LEAVE ME ALONE,  
Tony: no.**

**Mitchell:[walks in] WHAT THE HELL?  
Miley:[tears run down her face] **

**Mitchell: uh, tony I'll take it from here for a while. [smirks] **

**Tony: save me some [winks and walks out]**

**Mitchell:[runs and unties her] scream, be loud make a commotion,**

**Miley: [nods] [screams] LEAVE ME ALONE! **

**Mitchell: I'm going to get you out of here. **

**Miley:[crying] **

**Mitchell: whats wrong?  
Miley: Nick.. Coma.. **

**Mitchell:[hugs her] lets just get you out of here. **

**Tony:[starts to watch] Mitch; get her already.  
Mitchell:[pulls her hair lightly, but makes it look hard] come on, were going to a motel [smiles evilly] tony, I'll bring her back later.  
Tony: okay .  
Miley:[crying] let me go! **

**Mitchell:[pulls her outside into his car and drives to the hospital} **

**Miley: thank you. **

**Mitchell: No problem, but to keep the story straight for tony—**

**Miley: I bit you and ran away.  
Mitchell: how'd you know—?**

**Miley: LONG story.**

**Mitchell: okay.**

With Nick..  
Nick:[eyes start to open]  
everyone gasps.. 

**Selena: okay, speeding up this process.  
**

**Miley:[can hear selena thinking about waking up nick faster, takes out her cell calls lena]**

**Selena;[answers] MILEY!  
Miley: don't speed him up, I'm on my way.**

**Selena: how?  
Miley: Mitchell.  
Selena: well, thanks Mitchell.**

**Miley: I'm almost there.. DO NOT WAKE HIM UP.**

**Selena: fine [hangs up] I can't wake him, miley said no.**

**Joe: Shes alright?!**

**Selena: yeah.. shes almost here. **

**Joe: how?  
Selena: Mitchell, don't know it all yet. **

**Just than miley runs in. **

**Nick:[eyes open all the way, starts to get up [he didn't notice miley yet] GOTTA GET MILEY!  
Miley:[runs over, hugs him; gets him to lay back down] I'm safe. **

**Mitchell:[runs in after]**

**Selena: thank you,**

**Mitchell: no problem, **

**Nick: I'm confused.  
Miley: tony got me.. mitchell was at tonys house and "kidnapped me" so I could escape.  
Nick: thanks [holding miley close still]**

**Miley:[kisses nick] **

**Mitchell: I'm gonna go before Tony figures out where you guys are..  
Miley: [pulls away] thanks mitch, for saving me.  
Mitchell: No Problemm. I'll stick with tony incase he tries to get you again.[leaves]**

**Nick:[eyes are going white, outside it thunders&lightening]**

**Miley: NICK! [shakes him, kisses him, shakes him more; nothing changes] **

**Nick:[starts to float into the air] [in a deep voice] DEATH IS UPON YOU ALL, YOU, YOU AND ESPECIALLY YOU.[points to Miley]  
Miley:[scared] NICK! SNAP OUT OF IT! NICK! PLEASE!  
Nick:[deep voice] NICK IS GONE! HE HAS BEEN TAKEN. **

**Miley: NO! [crying] NICK .. I LOVE YOU DON'T BE GONE! **

**Nick:[starts shaking in mid air]  
Miley:[pulls him down] NICK.. **

**[oh yeahh, its only miley&nick in the room for about 30seconds before he goes wackoo]**

**Nick:[nick's voice] miley, run… its not safe for you.. I love you.. save yourself.**

**Miley: NICK, NO! [crying] **

**Nick:[deep voice] NICK IS GONE! [takes miley and throws her across the room]**

**Selena&Joe:[run in]  
Selena:[runs over to Miley, takes her out of the room]**

**Joe:[tackles "Nick"]**

**Nick:[nicks voice] Joe, finish me.. before the monster hurts her. **

**Joe: Nick! I CAN'T you're my brother.**

**Nick:[deep voice] SO WEAK, just like your brother. **

**Joe: WHO ARE YOU?!**

**Nick:[deep voice] I am the dark side.. **

**Joe: Nick, if you can hear me.. fight him; you can win; you have love, happiness, a future and more importantly MILEY to fight for..**

**Nick:[deep inside of nick][he is chained up; as the dark side takes over him; he rippes the chains and punches the dark side;; knocking him out][nicks voice] JOE! I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON.. but is MILEY OKAY?  
Joe: I don't know; there was blood coming from her head when we got in here.. **

**All of a sudden,, nick disappears. **

**  
With Miley.. **

**Miley:[starts to wake up]oww! My head hurts. **

**Selena: You had to get stitches.  
Miley: what?!  
Selena: theres something wrong with "Nick" its not him… its, something. Not someone.. we're working on it.  
Joe:[runs in] He disappeared; out of thin air god dammit he disappeared. **

**With Nick.. **

**He wakes up in an alley; in a town he doesn't know.  
Nick: hello? [a/n; dark sides gone;; he was out of Nick][starts waking down the alley, into a parking lot] **

**Maddy: uhm, are you okay? [he's covered in bruises and has blood gushing out of his arm] **

**Nick: uhm, I don't know. **

**Maddy: do you know who you are?  
Nick: uh, I think. **

**Maddy: lets get you to the hospital [walks him up] [her phone rings] hello?  
Madmom: maddy, where are you?  
Maddy: the hospital; I helped out a guy whos around my age… he's badly injured and he doesn't know who he is.**

**Madmom: maddy! He's a stranger, he could be dangerous.. **

**Maddy: Mom, I wasn't gonna let him wander and die. **

**Nick:[memorys flash through his head; a number written on a piece of paper] can I use your phone?  
Maddy: sure; mom I gotta go.. love you too. I know.. kill me later. Bye. [hangs up; hands him the phone] **

**Nick:[dials the number] **

**Miley: hello?  
Nick: who is this?  
Miley: NICK! Where are you?!  
Nick: So I'm Nick.. okay.. and I'm.. one sec [to maddy] where am I?  
Maddy: you're in Montreal, Quebec. **

**Nick: Montreal, Quebec. **

**Miley: WHAT?! How'd you get there?  
Nick: I don't know.. I didn't even know my name a minute ago. **

**Miley: do you know who I am?  
Nick: I know that you're the person with the number that I remember. **

**Miley: nick… stay on the line [to selena] Selena, buy three tickets to montreal, quebec.. we have to get nick.  
Selena; what? Okay?  
Miley: can I talk to someone?  
Nick: okay.. [hands maddy the phone] **

**Maddy: hello?  
Miley: hi, I'm Miley, Nick is my boyfriend… do you know how he ended up in Canada?  
Maddy: No, I just kind-of found him.**

**Miley: thank you… me, his brother and my best friend selena are going to montreal to pick him up very soon. Do you think you could keep an eye on him until then?  
Maddy: uh, sure. I'd have to ask my mom. **

**Miley; You are an angel! Thank you! We'll be there as soon as possible. **

**Maddy: okay, bye [hangs up; calls her mom]  
MadMom: Maddy!  
Maddy: Mom, I'm fine! He's lost; he somehow ended up in Canada; is it alright if we keep him until his family gets here; they're buying tickets here now?  
MadMom: Maddy, he's a stranger.  
Maddy: Mom, he ended up half way around the world somehow.. he needs medical attention; and his family. **

**MadMom: I'll be at the hospital soon. **

**Maddy: love you, bye[hangs up]**

**When &Joe get there.**

**Miley:[sees nick, runs over and kisses him] thank god you're okay!  
Nick:[hugs her] Hi, you sound familiar. **

**Miley: we need to see whats wrong with your head.. Justin; er—doctor Gaston, is waiting for you back in LA.**

**MadMom: LA?  
Miley: yess. I'm miley.. thank you so much for taking care of nick for me. **

**Joe: is there anyway we could repay you?  
MadMom: teach my daughter not to talk to strangers [laughs] no, it was fine..  
Selena: well, thank you so much. I can't imagine what would've happened if someone didn't find him.**

**Miley:[has a vision of whats GOING to happen] [tries to act calm] thank you; I think our flight back is boarding now.  
Nick: thank you guys so much! Bye [they leave]  
Selena: mil, whats gonna happen.. you had the look on your face. **

**Miley: Lena, he's not Nicholas Jerry Jonas.. **

**Selena: what are you talking about?  
Miley: this guy isn't Nick.**

**Selena: I'm confused. **

**Miley: [pulls them all aside] Okay, Talk.. or I'll read your mind. **

**Nick:[nervous laughs]  
Miley: Tell Me who or WHAT you are; and where is nick?  
Nick: Nick is tony now. **

**Miley: so you're—**

**Nick:Tony[smirks]**

**Miley:[backs away]**

**Joe:[punches him] **

**Miley:[dials mitchells cell]**

**Mitchell: hello?  
Miley; put tony on the phone.. don't ask just do. **

**Tony": Hello?  
Miley: I know whats going on.. are you tony or nick?  
Tony: Miley! Help me.. **

**Miley: if you tell me the quote you told me the day I kissed you.. **

**Nick;Tony: "Any man can love a million girls; but it takes a real man to love one girl a million ways"  
Miley:[tears fall out of her eyes] Nick! I'm coming; we just picked "you" up now. **

**Nick: miley! Don't come! You saw what happened last time!  
Miley: you should listen to your own reasonings… cause if I recall.. you said that you wouldn't stay away when I discovered my powers. **

**Nick: well that's different..  
Miley: no its not.. **

**When they arrive back.. they go to tonys house.**

**Miley: NICK!  
Nick"Tony": I'm tony . **

**Miley: yeah right. **

**Nick"Tony": I am. **

**Miley: I'll PROVE your not tony.. both of you slap my but.. **

**Tony"Nick": Sure!  
Nick"Tony": KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER.  
miley:[runs over the real Nick and kisses him]**

**Nick"Tony":[kisses her back, passionately] **

**Miley:[after pulling away, hugs him] we're going to fix this.**

**Nick"Tony":how?  
Miley:[gets an Idea] I know.. **

**Miley: give me your hands..  
Nick&Tony do as they're told.**

**Miley: I suggest you close your eyes; you're not going to want to see this.. **

**Nick"Tony": Miley, what are you going to do.**

**Miley: fix this; just in case something goes wrong—[kisses him with all the passion shes got, pulls away] there [grabs they're hands again; uses ALL of her power to make them switch; eyes turn white.. she floats in the air; shakes.. electric light things zap nick&tony switching them back but then goes back and zaps miley]**

**She Falls onto the ground. **

**Nick:[runs over to her] MILEY! **

**Tony: what just happened?  
Nick:[ignores him, tries to wake miley up]**


	2. The Missing Ending

When they arrive back.. they go to tonys house.

Miley: NICK!  
Nick"Tony": I'm tony .

Miley: yeah right.

Nick"Tony": I am.

Miley: I'll PROVE your not tony.. both of you slap my but..

Tony"Nick": Sure!  
Nick"Tony": KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER.  
miley:[runs over the real Nick and kisses him]

Nick"Tony":[kisses her back, passionately]

Miley:[after pulling away, hugs him] we're going to fix this.

Nick"Tony":how?  
Miley:[gets an Idea] I know..

Miley: give me your hands..  
Nick&Tony do as they're told.

Miley: I suggest you close your eyes; you're not going to want to see this..

Nick"Tony": Miley, what are you going to do.

Miley: fix this; just in case something goes wrong—[kisses him with all the passion shes got, pulls away] there [grabs they're hands again; uses ALL of her power to make them switch; eyes turn white.. she floats in the air; shakes.. electric light things zap nick&tony switching them back but then goes back and zaps miley]

She Falls onto the ground.

Nick:[runs over to her] MILEY!

Tony: what just happened?  
Nick:[ignores him, tries to wake miley up]

Miley:[no response]

Nick:[kisses her]

Miley:[starts kissing back, than pulls away and opens her eyes]

Nick: how are you feeling?  
Miley: my head hurts… [tries to find tonys mind can't]

Nick: what are you doing?  
Miley: trying to find tonys mind… but I'm not finding anyones..

Nick: maybe the zap took away your powers.

Miley: thank god.

Nick:[laughs] we should probably go tell everyone you and I are okay.

Miley: sounds good, disappear-o.

Nick:[smiles, picks her up] its good to have you in my arms again.

Miley: its always good to be in your arms.

Nick:[smiles] I love you.

Miley: I love you too [kisses him]

THE END.


End file.
